<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers (Drabble) by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467220">Flowers (Drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot'>Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Awkward Crush, Blushing, Crushes, Drabble, Flowers, Gift Giving, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Presents, Secret Crush, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sweet, Tumblr, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where are my flowers?"</p><p>"Your. . . flowers?"</p><p>"I heard Morgana got some. I assumed you'd be putting some in all the rooms."</p><p>"Um. . . Alright. I guess I'll get you some flowers."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words, BBC Merlin Rare Fair, MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, Stories In 100 Words Exactly, The 100 Words Random Prompt Generator Collection, merthur fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers (Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here you go.”</p><p>     Arthur turned to see Merlin holding flowers. He blushed.</p><p>“You. . . <em>brought me flowers?”</em></p><p>“Well, you asked me to.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p>     He took the roses, their fingers brushing in the process. Arthur turned red.</p><p>     To regain his composure, he quickly cleared his throat, tucking a flower behind Merlin’s ear. “Suits you, Merlin. Since you’re such a girl.”</p><p>“Very funny, Sire.”, Merlin said, taking the flowers from Arthur. </p><p>“I’ll put them in the water.”</p><p>     As soon as Merlin left, Arthur buried his face in his hands, wondering when he had developed such an embarrassingly huge crush on his manservant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>